Kiba's Trouble
by Topaz Talyn
Summary: In order to save himself, Naruto tells the Akatsuki that there is dog demon sealed inside Kiba. Now the Akatsuki is after Kiba and he has to find a way to avoid them while planning his revenge on Naruto [Hiatus]
1. Preface: bargaining

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Preface: Bargaining

Naruto was having a nice day, the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and he didn't have any missions that day. Nothing could ruin Naruto's mood as he strolled down the street at least that's what he thought until he bumped into someone. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but this someone was Uchiha Itachi, S-class criminal, Akatsuki member, and the man who was trying to hunt down and kill Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come with me." Said Itachi. "We need the Kyuubi for our evil plans, and since you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you we must kill you to get it out. We are evil."

"Was all that exposition really necessary?"

"Shut up Kisame." Now at this point Naruto had a few options. He could run and find a jounin and let them do the fighting. He could try and fight Itachi himself. He could scream like a little girl and pass out. Or… Naruto smiled. Or he could get the Akatsuki off his back for a while.

"If I tell you where to find another demon carrier, will you let me go?"

"No"

"Well fine, but if you take me in now I won't ever tell you who has the demon." By now Itachi's curiosity was aroused.

"Which demon?"

"The ummm… Four tailed uhhh... Dog demon." Naruto got extremely lucky. Not only was there a four tailed dog demon but it was the only tailed beast that the Akatsuki had yet to locate.

"Alright, you have a deal, but after we catch him we're coming back for you. Now who carries the demon?"

"Well they made it obvious. They figured a dog beast would do well in a dog like person. So they sealed it inside someone who acts like a dog."

"Give me a name."

"Inuzuka Kiba."


	2. FYI

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Chapter 1: FYI

Kiba was having a nice day too. The sun was still shining, the flowers were still blooming, and Kiba was on his way to meet his team at their usual training area. His training was going well, he didn't hit his teammates with the dynamic marking techniques as often as he used to. Yes nothing could ruin this beautiful day, or so Kiba thought.

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba turned around to see Naruto running towards him with an odd look on his face.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Are you still mad about the preliminary part of the chuunin exam?" Kiba twitched remembering his humiliating defeat at the hands of Naruto. But Kiba being a nice guy had long since gotten over that.

"No," replied Kiba, "I'm a nice guy and have long since gotten over that." Naruto shifted a little.

"Sooo Would you consider us friends?" Naruto asked. Kiba paused for a moment. Naruto was kind of a cool guy. They had bonded a little after the mission to retrieve Sasuke.

"Yeah I guess we're friends."

"Good because I have something pretty important to tell you." Kiba paused and thought about what Naruto could possibly be leading up to. Kiba came to one conclusion.

"Naruto, are you coming out?"

"WHAT? NO!" Naruto shouted

"Well it's cool if are, there's nothing wrong with you. I personally don't swing that way though so could you please stop hitting on me."

"I'm NOT gay." Shouted Naruto

"Well then what is this about?" asked Kiba. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Ikindoftoldtheakatsukithatyouhadademonsealedinsideyou." Naruto spewed out.

"Speak slower."

""I kind of told the akatsuki that you had a demon sealed inside you. SO just FYI, they may possibly be coming to, now I don't know if they will but they might, kill you in an extremely gory manner." Naruto paused for a second, and then added, "Can I have your stereo if they kill you?" Naruto looked over to see Kiba standing there completely stunned, two things were going through his head.

The first was: I'm going to kill Naruto.

The second was: Holy Shit, I'm going to die.

Suddenly the second point took over and Kiba gave the only response he could think of.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

………………………………………………….

Somewhere in South America, a man wearing an odd purple tank top put down his newspaper and looked around the room. His wife noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Pedro?"

"No my sexy wife, I just have the odd feeling that I've been infringed upon."

"It's probably nothing."

"You're right." Pedro said as he went back to his newspaper.


	3. The Team

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Chapter Two: The Team

"I'm going to find some way out of this and you're going to help." Kiba said looking back at Naruto. Naruto was tied up and was being dragged by Kiba towards his training ground.

When they arrived Kiba's team looked at the duo strangely. Well actually Kurenai looked at them strangely, Shino had no expression, and Hinata had gotten a nosebleed upon seeing Naruto all tied up. It's always the quiet ones. Seeing that Hinata was incapacitated and Shino wasn't going to do it Kurenai asked the obvious question.

"Kiba, what the hell's going on?"

………………………………………….

"And that's the whole story." Said Kiba after explaining his situation to the team.

"Kiba that's awful. I'm so sorry." Said Hinata

"This is a terrible situation" said Kurenai

"Can I have your stereo?" asked Shino

"Hey! I called his stereo." Shouted Naruto

"Neither of you can have my stereo because I'm not going to die!" Kiba yelled. The three stared at each other and lightning passed between their eyes. Well except for Shino, so I guess it was just Kiba and Naruto. Kurenai sighed and broke the two apart.

"As the adult here let me be the voice of reason, we need to stop fighting among ourselves and focus on finding a mutually beneficial solution. You should both be safe as long as you stay in Konoha. Kiba, you and Naruto need to work together to find a solution to your problem, We should get some jounins to protect you two while we formulate a plan. As for formulating a plan, we may want to ask Shikamaru for some help since he's so smart. Now does anybody have any questions?" Shino raised his hand.

"It's not so much a question, Kurenai-sensei but I think I should point out that Naruto got loose while you were talking." Sure enough when everybody looked where Naruto had been tied up all they saw was a bunch of rope lying on the ground. Kiba bristled.

"I'LL GET YOU NARUTO! I WILL FIND YOU DAMNIT!" Kiba hollered. In the tree where he was hiding Naruto smirked and began running back home.


	4. Phone Calls

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Chapter Three: Phone calls

Hinata wasn't having a good day. She had just returned home from training where she found out that one of her teammates was marked to death. She had then realized that if Naruto was being hunted by the Akatsuki, he would be hiding making it a lot harder to stalk him. Hinata was roused from her thoughts by a shout from downstairs. Her sister was telling her that she had a phone call. She wondered who would be calling her as she picked up the receiver.

"H-Hello" Hinata spoke nervously.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned red. She knew the voice on the other end of the phone. She was on cloud nine. She had always dreamed that one day Naruto would call her.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah, listen Hinata I need to ask you a favor." Hinata's heart soared.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?"

"Well this is hard to say…" Hinata was in absolute ecstasy. "..But I need to ask you." Hinata was on the verge of passing out from sheer joy.

"Ask me what?"

"Could you spy on Kiba and help me avoid being captured by him?"

"…"

"Hinata? Are you there?" Hinata had just had all her hopes crushed. However being a smart girl she realized that if she agreed to this it meant that she got to spend time with her precious Naruto.

"Sure, I'll help you, Naruto-K-Kun." Hinata replied

"Cool. See you later then, bye. CLICK" Hinata just stared at the phone for a minute, Naruto had asked her for help.

………………………………

Hinata was once again aroused from her daydreaming by the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence."

"Hinata, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Hey. It's Kiba calling. Listen I need you to help me capture Naruto."

"But Kiba…." Before she could finish Kiba interrupted.

"We need to lure him into some kind of trap. And I figured that you guys could help me."

"Kiba I…" once again Kiba cut her off.

"I really appreciate you guys helping me out. It's nice to have a team that I can count on."

"But…"

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'm now faced with the impossible task of finding someone who knows almost everything about Naruto. I need to know everything from his daily habits to what kind if food he likes. Too bad nobody I know knows that much about Naruto. Anyway Bye Hinata. CLICK" Hinata realized what had just happened. She was now committed to both protecting and capturing Naruto. There seemed to be no way out without hurting one of her friends and this bothered Hinata more than just about anything. She lay down to try and figure out her problem.

……………………………….

Half an hour later the phone rang for a third time. Once again Hinata answered it.

"Hello. Hyuuga residence" A man's voice came over the other end.

"Hello ma'am is Hyuuga Hinata in?"

"Th-this is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Excellent. Now Hinata I need you to tell me all that you can about your teammate Inuzuka Kiba."

"Who is this?"

"This is the Hogake."

"But the Hogake is a woman"

"….Um No I'm not."

"Who are you and why are you pretending to be the Hogake?"

"Umm we're planning a surprise birthday party for Kiba?"

"Kiba's birthday is in July."

"So?"

"It's November."

"…We wanted to start early." In the background Hinata heard a second voice saying, "I told you this wouldn't work, Itachi." Hinata gasped.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?"

"….Maybe."

"You are Itachi aren't you?"

"Ha Ha that's right and now that you have figured out my true identity I'll have to do this!" Hinata nearly fainted from fear. But nothing was happening. She waited longer but still nothing happened. Eventually she just shrugged and hung up the phone.

"That was weird." she thought

…………………………………………

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki headquarters Itachi has still holding the phone. He had been like that for half an hour. Finally Kisame took pity on him and decided to speak.

"Itachi, I hate to tell you this but your Sharingan won't work over the phone."

"Of course it will!" sneered Itachi.

Kisame just sighed and wondered how he got paired up with such a weird guy.


	5. In Hiding

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Chapter Four: In Hiding

Naruto needed a place to hide. Kiba was after him with a vengeance. And even though he had been able to defeat Kiba before, Naruto feared for his life. He had to find a place to hide. Somewhere that Kiba would never suspect. But somewhere close to Kiba. He had to hide right under Kiba's nose.

………………………….

"…No."

"Come on Shino I need a place to hide." Naruto pleaded with the Aburame boy.

"No."

"Come on this could work out well for both of us." Shino cocked an eyebrow

"How will this benefit me?"

"Well… I could help you meet girls. I've noticed that you have trouble talking to women."

"Naruto, I don't have a problem. I'm just anti-social."

"Well now's your chance to turn over a new leaf. We can say goodbye to the old anti-social Shino. And a new Shino will be born one who is a friend to everyone and is very popular. So come on Shino, what do you say?"

"…."

"…"

"…No"

…………………………..

After being rejected by Shino Naruto decided that he would crash with Kakashi. He quickly ran across town being careful not to be seen until he found himself at the door of Kakashi's apartment. He paused for a second and then knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Naruto." There was a pause and then Kakashi slowly opened the door just a crack.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said lazily

"Kakashi-sensei I need a place to hide. Kiba's going to kill me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow

"Why is Kiba going to kill you Naruto?" Naruto was caught. He realized that he couldn't tell Kakashi what he had done or else he'd be in huge trouble. But you know Naruto was so clever and slick that he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.

"Akamaru is missing and Kiba thinks that I took him."

"Well do you know where Akamaru is, Naruto?"

"Ummm. Lost on the road of life."

"Now I know you're lying Naruto."

"Well can I hide out with you anyway?"

"No I don't think that my apartment is … appropriate for a child your age, but I do know one place where nobody will look for you."

"Where?"

…………………………………….

And so it was that Naruto found himself inside the Uchiha villa. Kakashi was right; it was the perfect hiding place. Since Sasuke ran away nobody ever came here plus it was big enough that he could hide out almost indefinitely. After wandering around the halls (and drawing moustaches on the Uchiha family portraits) Naruto decided that he should get some sleep so he lay down in one of the many bedrooms and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

…………………………………

Naruto was awoken later that night by two voices coming from the hall.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because it's the perfect base to operate out of. Plus, it is after all, my house."

………………………………..

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Anyway this story probably won't be updated until I've finished my other one. So hang in there.


	6. I Love Plotting

Kiba's Trouble

By Topaz Talyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

Chapter Five: I Love Plotting

Naruto crept down the stairs and peeked into the dining room where the voices had originated. He then blanched. Not only were Itachi and Kisame in the room but so were Deidara, Sasori and even Zetsu. Naruto leaned closer in order to listen to their evil plot.

………………………………

"So why exactly are we in Konoha again?" asked Sasori.

"I have gained information that the legendary four tailed dog demon the most important demon to our evil plot is located in this very village muahahahahahaha!" Itachi said while gesticulating wildly.

This was met with total silence. The rest of the Akatsuki knew that there was no four tailed dog demon but it was best not to screw with Itachi. Itachi had the sharingan and any smart person can tell you that you don't screw with a sharingan.

"You idiot there is no four tailed dog demon, yeah!"

Deidara had never been regarded as a smart person.

Itachi immediately wheeled around with his jutsu activated and quickly put Deidara through an intense amount of pain. The rest of the Akatsuki sighed (even though they were all laughing on the inside.) They came to a silent agreement that it would be much easier to just track this kid down and kill him than it would be to argue with Itachi.

"Alright, we'll find this kid, yeah. Now may I ask you where the hell is the kitchen, I need a drink, yeah?" said Deidara. Itachi pointed straight at the door where Naruto was concealed. Naruto gulped. This would not end well.

**Author's Note: **Congratulations for hanging in there. I will update soon (well, sooner than six months) Sorry for the delay. Come back for the next chapter, same bat time, same bat channel.


End file.
